Furious Days
by Sun E. Day
Summary: Fury is a mutant searching for her own flock. Mary-Kate is a apprentice scientist to those trying to get Fury. R&R please!
1. Welcome to my World

**A/N: I decided not to continue the SYOC story because I wasn't getting enough reviews. Here is the first chapter. (P.S. I do not own Max Ride!) NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you don't like it don't read it! Constructive criticism is welcome. I only want it to be better.** **ENJOY!**

**Fury's POV**

_**Flashback**_

_I ran. I did think, just ran. I wanted to put as much distance between myself and those filthy white coats as possible. I had finally escaped and freedom was within my grasp. I was so thankful that girl, Max, the wolf man had called her before the dark guy had led me out of the sewers and into the open air. _

"_Stay or go?" he asked, not one to waste words. I thought for a moment contemplating my options._

"_Go," I replied, picking up the mutant in his arms and cradling it. "Can you walk?" I asked it gently. It nodded. I set it down and it began to toddle away. I followed it without a backward glance at the guy. _

_We made pretty good progress. Fit mutants helping the weak ones. We fled across the square. We had just rounded the corner when the shouts reached us. Terror shot through me and I urged my little group to go faster. But even the fittest are no match for the Erasers. _

_They caught up within a few minutes and surrounded us. Teeth snapping and snarling they began to grab mutants and stuff them into the cages they were carrying. Soon, I was the last one left standing. The captured mutants whimpered in their cages, sobbing in defeat. I backed up, away from the Erasers, only to hit another one standing with his back to a wall covered with graffiti. I was trapped. The only way out was up_

_The largest one stepped forward, his breath smelled like rotting meat and dried blood. He lunged at me and grabbed at me. I whipped open my wings and pushed off from the ground. He tackled open air._

"_SOMEBODY GET HER, NOW!" the lead white coat yelled. I tried as hard as I could to gain more altitude, but my wings were cramped from all the days of being trapped in the cage. One of the Erasers lunged and grabbed my rising ankle. He began to drag me downward. I struggled but was no match for his incredible strength._

_I writhed in his grasp and, almost accidently, kicked him in the face. I used the moment from the kick to push off higher into the sky. The Eraser had loosened his grip on my ankle, so I shook it free and sped into the sky. As soon as I was out of reach,_

_I turned to look down at the Erasers. I wanted to save the others, and I felt bad about having to desert them, but I was only ten. What could I do?_

_**-END-**_

I woke with a shudder and instinctively rubbed my ankle. I looked up into the thick twining branches of the pine tree I had slept under. I sighed.

Five years had passed, but I still remember that day like it was yesterday. The day I had escaped and they didn't. I blinked back tears as I wondered about the fate of those mutants. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I wiped my brown eyes and glaring at the tree, I kicked a pinecone into another tree. I hated seeming vulnerable even if it was just to a tree.

I looked around me. No Erasers. No white coats. Just nature. I sighed. I loved nature, but sometimes I wished for human company. I pushed aside the thought as I rose from the forest floor.

It was so peaceful and serene here, with lots of big trees to climb. I clambered up the very tree under which I had spent the night. It was a tall pine whose branches had twisted and intertwined making it a difficult climb. By the time I was half way up, my fingers were coated in pine sap. When I reached the sturdy branch, I sat down. Leaning back against the tree, I opened my backpack. I rummaged around inside, looking for something edible to curb my hunger. I came upon an energy bar and a water bottle

I quickly scarfed down the bar, began hunting for another one. No such luck. I groaned and threw my empty bottle at a tall oak tree. It hit it with a less than satisfying thunk. I was so unlucky to run out of food now, in the middle of Nowhere, Maine. But, I thought to myself, at least I'm alive.

"And Erasers haven't attacked me in a while," I thought aloud.

"Then you're way overdue for an attack, sweetheart," A greasy voice sneered from behind me. I spun around.

"Who's there?" I called into the blackness, purposely trying to sound terrified while I plotted my next move.

"Oh, I think you know, Ry-Ry," the taunting voice replied. I barely had time to process the voice before he jumped out of the bushes. Matt had been my very best friend in the school when we were little. He had always been a carefree and happy child, even in the school. He hadn't been experimented on yet, but he knew it was coming.

One day, he had gone away for experimenting and had never come back. I used to see him in the halls, but I never knew it was him until he spoke. I thought he was just another Eraser. It was a different raspier version of his voice, but it was him none the less. He had smirked at me and said

"Like my new look, Ry-Ry." Ry-Ry, pronounced Ree-Ree was his nickname for me because he knew I hated it. The two nicknames I hate most are Ry-Ry and Furry. Ry-Ry I hated because it was babyish and Furry, which yes he did call me sometimes, I hated for obvious reasons.

I leaped into the pine tree as soon as he sprang from the bushes along with two other Erasers. One carried a black body bag and the other a syringe, obviously filled with sedative. I looked down on them and said conversationally,

"The air is nice up here, you should join me." I smirked down on them, taking in their bulking over-size bodies and their stench of rotting flesh. The one with the syringe smirked, showing teeth crusted with dried blood and embedded with pieces of rotting flesh. Then, he threw the syringe with surprisingly good aim toward my heart.

It missed, landing the trunk of the tree with a thunk, right next to my arm.

"Oh, come on! Is that the best you have in you? It takes more than that to beat me!" I cried, chucking pinecones down into their ugly smelly faces. Matt grimaced as he deflected yet another spiky pinecone before beginning to climb with surprising speed up my tree.

"Here little birdie!" he crowed, as he leapt for another branch. Luckily for me, that branch was very skinny and easily broke under his weight. I clambered higher, knowing that, up here, the branches were very small and threatened to break under my weight of 95 pounds. There was no way a 200 pound Eraser could get up here. Matt mistakenly stepped on anther skinny branch and tumbled down onto the waiting blanket of pine needles. Sadly, he had not been farther up. He stood, rubbing the back of his head.

"Does the little puppy have a boo-boo?" I crooned sarcastically before sneering, "Well, too bad for him." Caught up in my victory, I leaped for a higher branch. It crumbled beneath my weight sending me tumbling through the tree.

Twigs cut my face and I hit branches full of pinecones on my seemingly endless fall to the ground. I know if I whip out my wings, they will be cut by the branches. I attempt to grasp a thick branch and succeed. Hanging from the tree like a schoolchild on the monkey bars, I surveyed my surroundings.

Oh God, no! My feet were only a few feet off the ground and the Erasers surrounded me, awaiting Matt's orders.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, YOU DIPSTICKS!" he screamed, frothing at the mouth. I could sense his excitement. It's just plain sickening.

"The first time that you do something right and your partners are going to fail it for you!" I taunted. It becomes too much for one Eraser and he grabbed me, while Matt rummaged in his coat for something.

"I never come without a backup," he sneered, drawing out another syringe. I watched the glistening liquid swirl in the tube before he stabbed it into my arm. I writhed helplessly in the super strength of the Eraser, before weakening and sinking to the ground. The other Eraser grabbed me and began to stuff my limp, helpless form into the black body bag. Out of nowhere, a pair of black buckle boots slammed into the head of the Eraser. My vision blurs and blacks out.

**A/N: So what, you do think of it? It my first try so I need your help here! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Stop and Smell the Antiseptic

**A/N: Chapter Two! Thanks to DiedLaughing for reviewing my story. This chapter is from Mary-Kate or KT's point of view. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride!**

**KT's POV**

I nervously chewed a strand of my long blond hair as I documented Vera's latest results. They were on experiment number 13, I think it was. I checked my notes on the paper Vera had given me. Yeah, it was thirteen. It apparently likes candy and has brown hair and hazel eyes. I was pondering what type of animal it might be, when Vera entered the room. Quickly, I began to continue to write the report, but not before she noticed my distraction.

"What's on your mind, honey?" She asked, putting her arm around my shoulder.

Dr. Vera Jackson was my adopted mother and my trainer in the scientific arts. She had adopted me when I was three and I have lived with her ever since.

"Nothing, I was just wondering what kind of animal likes candy." I voiced aloud, not looking up from the notes. Vera shifted from one foot to the other. I could hear her shiny heels clack against the linoleum.

"I have to leave, sorry." Vera stated abruptly, glanced at her watch, "There is a board meeting I have to attend. It was something about a new scientist coming. Want to tag along?" I nodded, curious about the new recruit.

We walked through the halls of the place, ignoring the smell of antiseptic in the air. You got used to it after a while. The white walls were adorned with drawings and charts of experiments. I paused at one drawing just outside of Vera's office.

It looked like a drawing of me, with the blond hair that was long and wavy and chocolate brown eyes. The only difference was that the drawing had wings, red and black wings. Written underneath of one of the wings was _Summer Tanager_. I recognized that to be a name of a bird. I stepped closer to read more, but Vera grasped my arm and hauled me toward the meeting room, muttering about how we were going to be late.

We made it to the room just in time. As we took our seats, two people entered the room. It was a man and what looked like his son. Both were dressed in white polo's and khakis. The older one seemed about 40 years old with piercing gray eyes and brown hair. The younger guy seemed to be about nineteen, a year older than me and his brown hair that was long and fell in his face. He kept his eyes on the ground as he shook hands with Dr. Josephine Mason, our head scientist.

Looking around the table, I noticed Charlie and Red sitting with us. Dr. Charles Haven and Dr. Redon Wood were the only other scientists I knew, besides Vera and Jo.

Jo introduced the man and his son as Dr. John and Jordan Mitchell. Jordan seemed about 6 foot, two inches taller than me. He raised his gray eyes, looked at me. I blushed and looked away. I noticed Vera had a frown on her face and I nudged her.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, looking worriedly at her.

"Nothing, I'm just frazzled." Vera shook head, as if to shake off her last thought. I then glanced at the newbie, Dr. John. Well a newbie to us, he looked just about forty years old and no stranger to science.

He walked over to Red and held out his hand. Red looked up and squealed. Instead of taking his arms, she gave him a big hug. Obviously they knew each other. Charlie frowned and glanced at Vera, who just smiled in return.

"He's my uncle," Red explained to our bewildered faces. I nodded like it all made sense, but I thought I was odd that out of all the places he could be sent to, he manage to find the one where he has a relative.

I sighed and put my head in my hands. I really needed to think less before I gave myself a headache.

An hour later, the meet and greet was finally over and Jo was showing John to his new office. The people slowly began to disperse out of the room. Vera came up to me and said,

"I have to go see Charlie about an experiment. Meet me by the car in about ten minutes, okay?" She said, blushing when she mentioned Charlie's name. She left without waiting for an answer. Some "experiment." But I didn't care. I had someone I wanted to talk to as well.

"Hello, Jordan, isn't it?" I said, striding up to him.

"Yeah, it's Jordan. You can call me Mickey though," he replied with a hint of a smile, digging his hands deep into his pockets. "And you would be?"

"Mary-Kate, but call me KT, everyone does," I replied, before adding, "Where did you get the nickname Mickey?" Oops, I hope he doesn't think of me as too pushy.

"My oldest friend back in Arizona gave it to me. He had known me since I was three. Back then, I had huge ears, so he called me Mickey, after the Disney character," he smiled as if remembering good times. "But you don't want to hear me drabble on about my life, do you?"

I blushed and replied, "I really don't mind." I checked my watch and it read 6:25. I was two minutes late. I said a hasty good bye explaining that my mother was waiting for me and I sprinted to the door and threw in open and dashed into the hall.

Letting the door fall shut behind me, I fast walked down the maze of hallways. But I stopped in front of Vera's office, in front of the drawing. Glancing around, I made sure no one was around, before tearing off the wall.

"KT!" Vera called from down the hall. I hastily stuffed the paper in my pocket and strode in the direction of her voice.

"Vera, I'm right here. Sorry I took so long. I got caught up in talking." I explained making sure the paper was well hidden.

"It's ok, sweetheart. Let's get going and get some dinner," she said, looking relieved. Gosh, why was she so worried? Did she honestly think I could handle myself? I'm eighteen! Then, she put her arm around me, interrupting my thoughts. She led me toward the door as I nodded, allowing myself to be led away

**Sorry it's short. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**~Sun E. Day~**


	3. Heart and Soul

**A/N: Here is chapter three! Special thanks to DiedLaughing and My Name is Not Jessica for reviewing. This chapter is done in two different people's points of view, Soul and Fury. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Soul, who belongs to DiedLaughing. **

**Fury POV**

I woke tied to a tree with no one in sight.

I looked around, struggling against my bonds. The Erasers were nowhere to be found, but whoever tied me here is just leaving me as easy prey to them and any other creatures that might come along. I continued to fight the bonds, but they held very tightly. Man, whoever it was knew their stuff. I reviewed what had happened in my mind. Erasers attacked and someone had rescued me, supposedly the same person who tied me to this dang tree.

As I struggled against the rope, I remembered my knives. A secret smile on my face, I slid my hand down into a pouch on my boot. I pulled out one of my two boot knives that were nearly invisible if you didn't know it was there. I slashed through my bonds and as the ropes fell away, I dashed out into the center of clearing. I cocked my head and turned my back to the tree to which I had been tied. If my theory was correct, then they should come down right about now. I heard a crack and spun around, flinging my knife as I spun. I heard a thump accompanied by a muffled gasp of surprise. I turned to see a short girl with spiky black hair pinned to the tree with my knife. I smiled and looked down at the girl's feet. Black buckle boots, as I suspected. Now the predator is the prey.

"Who are you?" Ah, the standard three word question to which everyone wants to know the answer.

"A girl who doesn't wish to be interrogated," I replied, refusing to give her any information about myself. "Who are you?"

"Sal Hopkinz." she stated, obviously using a different name. I smirked before replying,

"No really, what's your name?" She didn't answer and I could feel my temper shorting out. This girl doesn't want to see me mad.

"Well, I suppose she was attacked by Erasers and the enemy of my enemy is my friend, so it might be safe…" She muttered before trailing off.

"What was that?" I replied staring her down.

"Nothing, I talked to myself a lot," she said, before adding. "I call myself Soul and I escaped from a School in Florida when I was ten. I've been on the run ever since."

I could see this girl was in a similar situation. On the run with nowhere to go and the only motive is to stay out of a lab. I decided to trust her.

**Soul POV**

The blond girl finally relaxed her face out of the ugly snarl. She had a pretty face, with brown eyes and freckles across her nose and wavy blond hair that fell down her back.

"I call myself Fury and escaped from the Institute of Higher Living in New York. The Erasers have been after me ever since, but yesterday was the closest I've gotten to being caught," the blond said.

"Then, what do you say?" I teased, forgetting I was with a stranger, not with Fin, best friend. Her face hardened, but she replied.

"Thank you," she said gruffly, kicking the pine needles in front of her.

"Ummm..," I said before asking. "If I take this knife out of my sleeve, do you promise not to kill me?"

"Sure, but I want it back," she smirked and slid the matching knife back into a pouch on her boot. "By the way, you tie good knots."

"I know," I replied with a smile. I yanked the knife out of the tree bark and tossed at her feet. She picked it up and slid it back in to the other pocket on her brown hunting boots. She looked at me for a minute before asking,

"Do you have...you know...wings?" She looked at her feet. I smiled and extended my gray and white wings.

"Pearl kite," I said proudly, "the smallest raptor in the world. I looked it up in a library because I wanted to know what bird they were from."

"Cool, I still don't know which bird my wings are from," she said, extending her wings. They were bright red toward the inside and black feather toward the tips.

"Pretty, care to find out?" I asked.

"Sure thing, let's go!" Fury said, picking up her bag off the ground. We both got running starts and leaped into the air and flew into the air toward the nearest civilization.

When we arrived in a little town, I asked the first person we saw where the library was located.

"Do you have a library?" I asked a wizened old mad standing and reading a newspaper by the side of the road, waiting for a bus.

"Yeah, it's down this street and to the left. Have fun," the man replied, turning his attention back to his newspaper.

"Thanks!" Fury replied and we made our way down the street. Once we had turned the corner, I told Fury to extend her wings. She did, looking confused.

"Pull out a feather," I commanded, looking at her.

"What? Why?" Fury said, shocked.

"You can't walk in there and just unfurl your wings to check. I don't think they'd let us stay if you did that. You need a feather or two for reference," I stated.

"Fine," she said, yanking out a feather with a grimace. We strolled around to the library, feather in hand. An elderly lady welcomed us with a smile and we asked where the computers were located. She directed to a table with four computers on it. I nodded in thanks and slid behind the first one.

"Type in red and black birds wings and see what comes up," I suggested and proceeded to do the same. I clicked on Wikipedia and typed in scarlet. I was about to add wings when a description popped up. It read scarlet tanager. I recognized as a type of bird. I clicked on it and waited for the computer to boot up. Man, these things were slow.

Finally, after about five minutes, the article popped up. It was a bird with similar wings to Fury's.

"Look, Ry! I think found something," I said.

She looked up and came over to see my screen.

"It's not exact. Search other tanagers to see if there are any other red ones," she replied. I did and she was right. There was one other red one that came up.

"Summer tanager. This looks more like it," I said. It had less black and redder the other one.

"This is it," she said, comparing the feather with the screen. "Can we go now? Being this close to civilization is making me antsy."

"Sure," I replied with a grin. We gave a quick good bye to the lady and dashed out of the library. We fled down an alley, laughing. I noticed Fury's grip on her feather had loosened and as we ran it fell to the sidewalk. I didn't pay any attention at the time and kept running. We extended our wings and flew off into the sky without looking back.

**Third Person POV**

A big man strolled down the street. He watched as two girls disappear down the alley way. He appeared nonchalant as he strode after them, watching as they spread their wings and took off into the sky.

He watched the blonde's feather flutter to the ground before picking it up. He sniffed it, committing its scent to memory. Suddenly, he crushed it in his fist. That's you, he thought, watching them disappear.

"I will get you," he muttered under his foul breath, smirking with his sharp canine teeth at the place they vanished.

"I will get you."

**Please review!**

**Merry Early Christmas!**

**~Sun~**


End file.
